vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Togame
Summary Togame (とがめ) is the female protagonist of Katanagatari, and the leading "strategian" of the Shogunate Empire, as well as the archnemesis of Princess Hitei. Desperately seeking a promotion from the Emperor, Togame spends the series embarking on a seemingly-suicidal mission to recover the twelve Deviant Blades. She aims to accomplish this using the services of Shichika Yasuri, who she has somehow convinced to fall completely in love with her. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: Togame, Yōsha Hida Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Female Age: At least 24, is apparently older than she looks Classification: Master Strategian, Disgraced Princess Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Analytical Prediction, Manipulative Charisma, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Pseudo-Telepathy via Information Analysis Attack Potency: Below Average level (Repeatedly described as having absolutely zero combat capability. Her strongest punches merely push dust off of her target, and she has expressed confidence that she could easily be overpowered and killed by a rabbit) Speed: Below Average Human with Subsonic reactions (Could accurately observe fights between Shichika and weaker Deviant Blade wielders) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Entirely un-athletic, couldn't wield even a small sword) Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level (Has contemplated gently falling over as a means of suicide. Said that if her sides were lightly grazed by a blade, she would be beyond medical help. Stated that defeating her would be easier than ripping a paper screen, and that gusts of wind often blow her over) Stamina: Ranges from Average to Low (While she managed to trek through the desert through sheer stubbornness, she normally is laughably nonathletic, to the point that she can't walk more than a couple meters up a flight of stairs and is often put to sleep by drizzles of rain) Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Rudimentary map of Japan, a high-quality katana that she cannot wield Intelligence: Genius (An absolutely brilliant "strategian" who quickly became a valuable ally to the Emperor at a young age due to her intellect. Can easily manipulate people, whether they be honorable warriors, criminals, politicians, or ninjas. Constructed an elaborate scheme at a very young age to get revenge on the Yasuri family by manipulating the Emperor of Japan, the Deviant Blade Wielders, the Maniwa Tribe, the Yasuris themselves, and even her own emotions, turning seemingly unpredictable factors into mere pawns. Is considered to be a worthy strategic rival of Princess Hitei, another brilliant manipulator who can see into the future and temporarily alter fate. After playing nine rounds of Shogi against an expert, she analyzed her playstyle so thoroughly that she could read her mind and determine how their entire next match would go beforehand. Weaknesses: No combat skill whatsoever. Is un-athletic, clumsy, easily-distracted, physically frail, and small in stature. Utterly obsessed with vengeance, and was horribly traumatized by the sight of her father's assassination. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'CHEERIO:' An immensely powerful punch that channels all the user's rage and sorrow into its execution, invented by Togame before being perfected as a part of Kyotōryū. Togame incorrectly believes that the name of this move is an ancient battle cry, rather than a European greeting. Togame has consistently failed to inflict damage with this move, though this may be due to her target, Shichika, being superhumanly durable. Others Notable Victories: Three-Toed Sloth (The Real World) Three-Toed Sloth's profile (The battle took place in a forest, the sloth started atop a tree, and the starting distance is five meters) Izumi Takanashi (Working) Izumi's profile (Win via overpowering the other and making them give up) Notable Losses: Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) Mr. Burns profile (Speed was equalized, battle took place in Burns' office, Burns' pistol was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katanagatari Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters